


Kevättä rinnassa

by ukko



Series: Näin on hyvä [5]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, öääh
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukko/pseuds/ukko
Summary: Kevään hämmästelyä ja kesän odottelua.





	1. Ihmettelyä

‘’Onko se joutsen mikä niin rumasti rääkyy?’’, Urho kysyy kuullessaan taivaalta epämääräistä mekkalointia. Hän ja Vilho ovat kävelemässä kohti kylää, kun on kevät markkina viikonloppu. Tarkoituksena heillä on yrittää kaupata heidän nuorta sonniansa –Unelmaa, kun alkoi jo se olla sen ikäinen, että olisi sen aika jo lähteä kotoa pois. 

Kevät oli tullut vauhdikkaasti, lunta on vielä peltojen peitteinä, mutta teiltä lumet olivat sulaneet jo mukavasti pois, jättäen kuraisen pehmeän maan jälkeensä, talven paukkupakkasetkin olivat tiessään, päiväs- aikaan saattoi jopa auringossa tulla kuuma. 

Vilho katsahtaa taivaalle äänen suuntaan silmiään siristellen, aurinko paistaa kirkkaasti pilvettömällä taivaalla vasten taivaan sineä. ‘’Kyllä se taitaa olla, vissiin ihan useampikin on’’, Vilho kertoo Urholle, ja seuraa katseellaan joutsenien muodostamaa auraa. Ne lentävät pelkoaukeaman yli kadoten sitten metsän taa. Vilhosta on ollut mukavaa seurata kevään mittaan etelästä palaavia lintuja, se on jotenkin niin rauhoittavaa, arkista. Vaikka tapahtuisi mitä, niin linnut palaavat aina takaisin. 

‘’En mää kyl ymmärrä miks se nii piretty lintu o, tollasta kaameta älämölööki pitää’’, Urho tuhahtaa huvittuneena. ‘’Kuulostavat hieman sinulta’’, Vilho myhäilee takaisin. 

‘’Elä sää Ville rupia’’, Urho sanoo muka vakavaan sävyyn, ja tuuppaa toveriaan kyynärpäällä kylkeen. ‘’No, minä satun pitämään joutsenen laulusta’’, Vilho hymähtää ja lepuuttaa toista kättään Urhon kämmenen päälle, joka pitää tiukasti tätä kiinni hänen kyynärtaipeestaan. 

‘’Nyt sää kyll puhut pehmosii’’, 

Vilho myhäilee myöntyvästi, ehkä hänellä oli hieman kevättä rinnassa. 

 

Hetken päästä heidän kävellessään alkaa takaa kuulumaan hevosen kavioiden kopsuttelua, rattaiden narinaa ja pyörien aiheuttamaa hiekan rohinaa. Koskela katsahtaa taaksepäin, ja naapurin tuttu mieshän se oli. 

‘’Kelpaisiko pojille kyyti?’’, Haakanen kysyy ennättäessään parivaljakon vierelle kärreineen. 

Ennen kuin Koskela ehtii kieltäytyä kohteliaasti, Hietanen ehtii jo myöntyä miehen ehdotukseen. ‘’En mää ainkaa pistäs pahitteeks’’. Koskela nyökkää sitten myöntyvästi, ei hän nyt voinut enää kieltäytyä. 

Koskela auttaa Hietasen istumaan rattaille, ja nousee itse sen jälkeen istumaan ystävänsä vierelle. Hän olisi halunnut kävellä hänen kanssaan kaksisteen kylälle asti, ne olivat niitä harvoja hetkiä, kun he saivat olla lähekkäin ilman että se oli toisten silmään jotain outoa ja kummeksuttavaa. 

‘’Mites teillä Hietanen on pajalla mennyt?’’, Haakanen kysyy, ja katsoo sivusilmällä vierellään istuvaa miestä. Hietanen empii ennen kuin vastaa, ‘’Hyvinhän siel, mää on tehny korei ja harjoj myyntii’’. Aluksi pelkästään ajatus käsitöiden teosta oli ollut vaikeaa Hietaselle, hänet kun oli kasvatettu tekemään miesten töitä, ja tallaisia käsitöitä pidettiin yleisemmin naistentöinä. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että sokeus oli vienyt häneltä miehen aseman yhteiskunnasta, kun eihän kyennyt miehen töihin, hänestä piti pitää huolta ja auttaa. Hän oli tästä maininnut Koskelalle, joka oli sitten ollut hetken hiljaa ja todennut, että hän ajattelee liikaa. 

Kyllä hänen asenteessansa käsitöihin on kohennut, vaikka eihän mikään taituri ole vielä. Hän muistelee asemasodan aikana seurailleensa Rokan lampunjalkojen veistoa hieman kateellisena, kun tuntui niin helposti siltä mieheltä luonnistuvan. Hyvin kulutettua aikaa se kyllä oli, Hietasta sen sijaan moinen ei ollut kiinnostanut, jotenkin puupökkelöiden vuoleminen ei voittanut kortin peluuta ja korsun katon tuijottamista. 

‘’Ehkä täs viel taittus raaskaampiikin töihin...’’, Hietanen lisää hieman haaveilevaan sävyyn, ja ehkä hieman yrittääkseen todistaa Haakaselle, että ei hän ihan saamaton ole. Vaikka eihän tämä vanha mies koskaan häntä arvostellut taikka moittinut. 

Kyllä Hietasta välillä ärsytti se, kuinka hän ei voinut mennä Koskelan lailla mukaan puunhakkuisiin, taikka peltojen raivaamisiin niin kuin suurin osa kylän miehistä, sillä välin hän jäi kotiin tekemään ruokaa ja syöttämään eläimiä, ja odotti siellä kuin koti rouva konsanaan. Hän oli parikin kertaa suutuspäissään tästä piikitellyt Koskelalle, vaikka syytönhän tämä oli hänen tuntonsa tuskiin. Se oli vain niin kovin tuskastuttavaa, kun oli jaksamista raskaampikin töihin, kädet melkeinpä syyhysivät kunnon töitä, sellaisia, joissa hikivirtaa ja sen työn määrä särkee ruumista iltaisin. 

‘’Äh, on sinulla kuule aikaa siihenkin, etenet nyt vaan ihan rauhassa’’, Haakanen toteaa hetken päästä, ‘’Rauhallisesti se on otettava, kun siihen kerran on mahdollisuus’’. 

Niin. Rauhassa. Hietanen ei oikein koskaan ole osannut olla paikallaan, aina pitää olla liikkeessä ja tekemässä jotain, joten hänen ‘rauhassa’ odottelu ja tekeminen tuntui jokseenkin mahdottomalta hänelle itselleen. Istuessaankin hän ei malttanut vain olla, vaan tuntui kuin sekin aika pitäisi jotenkin käyttää. Kun sodassa tuntui, ettei aika kulu minnekään, nyt tuntuu, että aika karkaa käsistä, jos hän ei ota iloa joka sekunnista. 

‘’Mites, sattuisitko tietää ketään, joka sonnin perää ois?’’, Hietanen kysyy sitten vaihtaen puheen aiheen lennossa. 

‘’Ei nyt tulee ketään äkkiseltään mieleen, jokos olisi Unelma lähdössä?’’ 

‘’Mm, niin me vähän ajateltiin, kun se hevonenkin pitäisi hommata...’’, Koskela sanoo ja liittyy keskusteluun, oltuaan vaitonaisena suurimman osan matkasta seuraten heidän keskustelujaan sivusta. ‘’Minä tiedän yhden hevosmiehen, hänellä on aina näin kevään aikaan myynnissä hevonen, jos toinenkin’’, Haakanen vastaa, ‘’Pitäisi olla tänäänkin viikonloppuna täällä nurkilla’’. 

‘’Onko kovin hinnalla pilattu? Meillä kun ei ihan kalliimpaan varmaan rahaa ole’’, Koskela kysyy, häntä ei hävettänyt rahan puute, tai hintojen kysely. Hän teki töitä mitä kylältä satunnaisesti sai, siinä sivussa hän on järjestänyt heidän navettaansa kuntoon, ja hän on myös käynyt Haakasen herran tilalla auttamassa, josta on myös saanut rahaa pöytään. He saivat myös molemmat valtiolta veteraaneille kuuluvaa korvausta, ja Hietanen sai myös sotainvalidien liitolta avustusta. Hän oli oppinut jo nuorena poikana rahan arvon ja säästämisen tärkeyden. Hänen vaarinsa Jussi, kun oli kuuluisa pihiydestään. Koskela veti kyllä rajan siihen, että tavallisesta elämisestä ei säästetty rahaa sivuun. Hietasta sen sijaan raha-asiat hävetti hieman, siitä tuli jotenkin epämukava olo, kun joutui tiedustelemaan hintoja ja jättämään asioita sen takia. 

‘’Ei hän kohtuuttomia pyydä, kyllä te hevosen saatte’’, Haakanen toppuuttelee, ‘’ja jos jää rahasta kiinni niin voin minä teille lainata, kun kunnon miehiä te molemmat olette’’. 

‘’Ei-’’, Koskela on aloittamassa, mutta Hietanen puhuu tämän päälle. 

‘’Ei mutta kiitosta vaan, kovin ystävällinen tarjous, jos niin käyn niin maksamme kyllä nopiaa takasi päi’’, siinä missä Koskelaa ei hävettänyt rahan puute, häntä hävetti ottaa rahaa vastaan, kun taas Hietasta moinen ei sinällään haitannut, kun ystävällisyydestähän ihmiset sitä tekivät. 

‘’Mitenkäs teillä on mennyt tilalla? ’’, Hietanen kysyy siirtyen puheen aiheesta seuraavaan luontevasti, ja Hakanen alkaakin selittämään kevään pellon raivauksen aloittamisesta ja miten heiltä saatu kissapentu-Kylli pärjäilee uudella tilalla. Koskela jättäytyy keskustelusta jälleen, ja katselee sen sijaan maisemia. 

Pelloilla olevat pienet lumikerrokset kimmeltävät mukavasti paahtava. auringon alla, ojan pielellä rohkeimmat rikkaruohot puskevat päättäväisesti ohuen lumikerroksen takaa pintaan. Vilho ei malttanut odottaa kesää ja sen tuomaa työtaakkaa, jotenkin lupaus kiireisestä kesästä toi hänelle mielenrauhaa. Viime kesä oli mennyt heillä rauhallisissa merkeissä sodasta toipuen, ei sillä, että he olisivat tai tulisivat koskaan täysin sodasta toipumaan. Mutta nyt se ei enää ollut täysaikaista työlästä prosessia; se oli hetkiä yön pimeinä tunteina, herätessä sodan täyttämistä unista hiestä märkänä, arpien huutaessa kipua, se oli yhtäkkisiä muistoja hajun ja äänien tuomana, kovien äänien aiheuttamaa säpsähtelyä ja käsien tärinää sekä katkeruutta. 

Miten asiat olisivatkaan, jos koko sotaa ei olisi tullutkaan. Hietasella olisi vielä näkönsä ja olisi luultavasti jo naimisissa. Itse hän olisi varmaan Pentinkulmalla hoitamassa tilaa veljiensä kanssa. Niin, Eero ja Voitto olisivat vielä hengissä hekin. Niin kuin Lehto, Riitaoja, Lahtinen....... 

Jossittelu oli vain niin turhaan, ei asioita saanut muutettua niin, eikä hän ole varma muuttaisiko hän edes asioita, vaikka saisi siihen tilaisuuden. Jos sotaa ei olisi ollut, ei hänellä olisi Hietasta. 

Kylän reuna on jo näkyvissä, markkinoiden aiheuttama häly kantautui hyvin heidän korviinsa. Kaikki tuntuu keväisin niin kovin elävältä ja säkenöivältä, linnut laulavat, sulissa ojissa vesi solisee; ja pitkän talven jälkeen kyläkin näyttää asutulta, kuin talven aikana olisi se vaipunut horrokseen karhujen lailla. 

Kevät oli tosiaan tullut.


	2. Kateus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hevonen ja mustasukkaisuutta

‘’Päivää Urho ja Koskela!’’, Siiri tervehtii reippaasti, hän oli huomannut heidän saapuvan, kun oli itse juuri tulossa myös markkinoille. ‘’Ja päivää teillekin Haakanen’’, hän lisäsi vielä. 

‘’Päivöö päivöö’’, Hietanen vastaa oitis takaisin, kun taas Koskela tyytyy nyökkäämään tälle tervehdyksenä. Siiri ei tästä ollut mitään mieltä, hän tiesi, että Koskela oli hiljainen mies. 

‘’Joutaisitko te minun kanssani toria kiertelemään?’’ 

‘’Kaipa myö jouvetaan, vai mitä Ville?’’, Urho kysyy hieman epäröiden. Kyllähän mieluummin Koskelan kanssa toria kiertelisi kahdestaan, mutta ei hän voinut Siirin ystävällisestä ehdotuksestakaan kieltäytyä. 

‘’Mm, mene sinä vain, minä menen katsomaan Haakasen kanssa niitä hevosia’’, Koskela sanoo Urholle, hän näkee pientä pettymystä Hietasen kasvoilla, mutta niinhän tuntee itsekin. Hän oli ajattelut, että voisivat viettää päivää ihan keskenään. 

‘’Nährään sitten myöhemmin’’, Hietanen ennättää vielä sanoa, ennekuin Siiri lähtee häntä ohjeistamaan torin hälinän suuntaan. Koskela katsoo heidän peräänsä hieman kaihoisasti, kun voisi noin Urhon kanssa mennä. ‘’Milloinkohan noista kahdesta tulee pari’’, Haakanen myhähtää, tullessaan Koskelan vierelle katselemaan myös parivaljakon menoa. ‘’Olisivathan he kaunis pari’’. 

Koskela ei vastaa mitään. Niin hän he olisivat, he olisivat sellainen pariskunta, jota vanhemmat ihmiset katsoisivat hyväksyen, kun ovathan he niin kovin kunnollisia, he menisivät naimisiin ja saisivat lapsia, jotka tietenkin olisivat yhtä täydellistä kuin muukin heidän elämänsä. Koskela tuntee harvoin kateutta, kun hänestä tuntuu, että siitä ei ole apua minkään suhteen. Mutta kun hän katsoo rakastamaansa miestä kävelemässä kauniin nuoren Siirin rinnalla, tuntee hän kateutta. Kun voisivatkin he kävellä Urhon kanssa kuin pariskunta, ilman pelkoa siitä, että heitä tuomitaan. Ei tulisi enää kysymyksiä siitä menisivätkö he naimisiin, ovatko he jo löytäneet tytöt itselleen, he saisivat vain olla. 

‘’Mennäänkö katsomaan niitä hevosia’’, Koskela töksäyttää hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, hän ei halua syventyä tuntemaansa kateuteen juuri nyt, saatikka keskustella Haakasen herran kanssa siitä kuinka upeaa ja loistavaa olisi, jos Hietanen ja Siiri todella menisivät naimisiin. 

He kävelivät hiljaisuudessa, ei heillä oikein ollut edes keskusteltavaa, tästäkin syystä Koskela olisi toivonut Hietasen mukaansa, hänellä luisti juttu niin hyvin Haakasen kanssa ilman yrittämistä. Torin pieltä kävellessä, Koskela huomasin torin päädyllä Haakasen tuttavan hevosineen, hän tiesi jo kaukaa minkä hevosen hän tahtoisi ostaa. Siellä oli riimussa muista etäällä oleva ruskea tamma, se vaikutti niin rotevalta ja vahvalta, että jaksaisi se varmasti pellon kyntämisen heittämälläkin. 

‘’Päivää Mikko, mulla ois kuule sulle asiakas’’, Haakanen juttelee miehelle tuttavalliseen sävyyn samalla taputtaen Koskelan olkapäätä. Mies katsoo heitä ja tumppaa polttamansa tupakan maahan. Hän oli heitä molempia pidempi ja tanakampi, jokseenkin uhkaavan näköinen. Mutta mies kuitenkin hymyilee tuttavallisesti ja ojentaa kätensä Koskelaa kohti. 

‘’Toivolan Mikko, terveppä terve’’, Mies sanoo ponnekkaasti ja rutistaa Koskelan kättä innokkaasti. 

‘’Koskelan Vilho’’, Koskela yrittää vastata miehen vahvaan rutistukseen samalla mitalla mutta yritys lässähtää alkutekijöissä. 

‘’Millasta hevosta olisit sitten vailla?’’, Toivala kysyy siirtyen suoraan asiaan. 

‘’Minä tuota ruskeaa tammaa silmäilin, että jos sitä voisit kaupitella’’, Koskela sanoo, ja nyökkää kohti kyseistä hevosta. Toivola silmäilee hevosta arvioiden ja kääntyy sitten takaisin Koskelan puoleen, ‘’Jaa-a, no kyllähän minä sitä voin teille kaupata’’. 

‘’Millaisesta hinnasta lähtisi?’’, Koskela kysyy epävarmasti, hän oli ollut kyllä isänsä mukavana nuorena poikana hevoskaupoilla, mutta ei hän koskaan itse ollut hevosta ostanut. 

‘’Tjaa, kyllä minä siitä sen sata neljäkymmentä markkaa ottaisin’’ 

Koskela huokaisee melkein ääneen helpotuksesta, he kyllä saisivat hevosen, ja ilman Haakasen herran ystävällistä lainaa kaiken lisäksi. ‘’Olisiko sata kolmekymmentä nyt kuitenkin reilumpi’’, Haakanen haastaa Koskelan vierestä, joka kurtistaa kulmiaan epäuskossa. Eihän sitä hintaa nyt tarvitsisi alentaa, kun varaa olisi tuohonkin hintaan. Mutta Haakanen haastelee edes takaisin Toivolan kanssa hevosen hinnasta, ja Koskela kuuntelee hiljaa vierestä tätä mittelöä. He olivat selvästikin ystäviä. 

''No, satakolmekymmentä sen alemmalla ei lähde'', Toivola puuskahtaa, mutta hymyilee kuitenkin. 

''Sopii hyvin'', Koskela vastaa ennen kuin Haakanen ehtii vielä tinkiä, Toivola iskee kätensä Koskelan kädelle. 

''Pannaan kii, lyö poikki Haakanen'', ja Haakanen löi heidän kätensä erilleen; kaupat oli tehty. 

 

Raha vaihtoi omistajaa, ja pian Koskelalla oli sitten riimukädessä, ja sitä oltiin sitten hevosen omistajia. Hän silitti hellästi hevosen turpaa, ja tämä nojautuikin hänen kättänsä vasten tyytyväisenä. ‘’Kiitos avusta’’, Koskela sanoo hieman vaivautuneena Haakaselle, olihan se hinnan tinkiminen ollut hyvä asia sitten kuitenkin, mutta hieman nolotti, kun oli itse hieman kädettömänä seurannut sivusta. 

‘’Ei se mitään kuule, mielellään minä autan ja onhan tuo Toivola tuttavani niin’’, Haakanen myhähtää hymyille, hän katsoo Koskelan vierellä kävelevää hevosta tyytyväisenä. ‘’kauniin tamman saitte’’ 

‘’Sille pitää sitten kunnon nimi keksiä’’. 

‘’Ajattelin, että Liisa siitä tulisi’’, Koskela sanoo hieman epäröiden, ‘’Vaarini ensimmäisen hevosenkin nimi oli Liisa’’. Hän muistaa kuinka Jussi vaari oli välillä puhunut Liisasta verraten niitä hänen isänsä ostamiin hevosiin ja kuinka ne eivät millään vetäneet vertoja hänen Liisalleen, joka oli ollut niin kovin nöyrä ja rauhallinen. 

‘’Liisa on hyvä nimi’’, Haakanen toteaa, ‘’Mahtaa Hietasta harmittaa, kun ei pääsekään nimeämään tätä’’. 

‘’Niin, mutta tuleehan näitä’’. 

 

Iltapäivästä Liisa on jo uudessa karsinassaan mutustelemassa tyytyväisesti heinää. Vilho katsoo tyytyväisenä hevosta, yksi asia oli niin pois työlistalta. Hän taputtaa hevosta, ennekuin lähtee keräämään polttopuita. Urho oli ollut hieman yllättynyt siitä, että Vilho oli jo keksinyt heidän hevoselleen nimen, mutta hymyili kun kuuli syyn miksi nimesi hevosen juuri näin. Urhosta oli mukava kuunnella pieniä tarinoita Vilhon perheestä, joita hän kertoi harvoin ja puoli vahingossa. 

Toriltakin lähtiessään he olivat erkaneet. Vilho halusi taluttaa Liisan kotiin, kun taas Urho oli niin puhki Siirin kanssa torilla kävelystä, että otti kiitollisena vastaan kyydin Haakaselta kotiin. Vilho oli herätellyt toiveita yhdessä kävellystä koti matkasta, mutta eihän Urho mahtanut sille mitään, ettei jaksanut. Kotiin päin kävellessään Liisan kanssa, Vilho oli antanut mustasukkaisuutensa muhia, jotenkin joka askeleella harmitti enemmän se, ettei päivä ollut mennyt niin kuin hän oli ajatellut. Jos vain Siiri ei olisi nähnyt heitä, jos Haakanen ei olisi ottanut heitä kyytiin. Mutta ehkä Urho sitten halusikin viettää Siirin kanssa aikaa kahdestaan, ehkä Vilho ei ollut tarpeeksi. 

Kun Vilho sitten pääsi kotiin Liisan kanssa, olihan ollut Urhoa kohtaan huomattavasti hiljaisempi kuin ennen. Olihan se epäreilua Urhoa kohtaan, kun eihän Urho mitään oikeastaan ollut tehnyt, kaikki oli van Vilhon oman mielikuvituksen tuottamaa epäilystä. Oli Siiri suukottanut Urhoa poskelle hyvästiksi, mutta ei siinä mitään romanttista ollut, ystävällisyyttään hän vain. Silti se aiheutti mustasukkaisuuden myllerryksen Vilhossa. 

‘Olen liian vanha tallaiseen’, Vilho tuhahtaa itsekseen, kasatessaan rivakasti puita syliinsä, koittaen pudistaa mielestään turhat aatteet. Ehkä hän vain antaisi asian olla, ei siinä edes mitä puitavaa ollut, kun nämä olivat vain Vilhon omia hölmöjä tuntoja. 

Astuessaan sisälle taloon, kuului heti Urhon ääni keittiöstä, Vilho hymyili pienesti. Hyvinhän heillä asiat olivat. Hän kopistelee kenkänsä pois jalasta ja kuuntelee samalla tyytyväisenä Urhon höpinää. 

Kunnes tämä alkaa puhua Siiristä. 

Yhtäkkiä navetalle jätetty kateus palaa takaisin ahdistuksen kanssa siitä, ettei hän olisikaan tarpeeksi Urholle. Mitä jos Urho oikeasti jossain vaiheessa kertoo tahtovansa olla naisen kanssa Vilhon sijaan. Mitä Vilholle sitten kävisi. Pitäisikö hänen sitten mennä takaisin Pentinkulmalle häntä jalkojen välissä. Ei hän voisi toista pakottaa olemaan kanssaan, kun ei Vilho tahtonut kuin Urhon olevan onnellinen. 

‘’Vilho, oot sää siel?’’, Urho kysyy, Vilho mutisee jotain vastaukseksi, ja kävelee keittiöön puu klapit sylissään. ‘’Haakasen herran mielestä sinusta ja Siiristä tulisi oiva pari’’, Vilho sanoo ja laskee puut lattialle uunin viereen. Urho naurahtaa lämpimästi tälle, hänestä oli outoa ajatella niin Siiristä, hehän olivat vain ystäviä. 

‘’Kyllä te näytitte nuorelta parilta siellä...’’, Vilho lisää, ehkä hieman syyttävämpään sävyyn mitä oli aikonut. Urho kurtistaa kulmiaan kuullessaan tämän, hän kuuli sen pienen muutoksen miehensä äänessä, se ei ollut se sama rauhallinen Vilho, vaan tämä oli hieman karkea ja alakuloisen kuuloinen, ‘’Mitä sää tollasia mietit?’’. 

‘’Vaikea olla miettimättä’’, Vilho puristaa housujensa kangasta, kuin etsiäkseen tukea jostain. ‘’Kun olisihan se normaalia se’’. 

‘’Millon mää on välittän normaalista? Mää on sokee, ja mää pidän tilaa sun kanssa’’, Urho sanoo hymy äänessään, vaikka mieltä painoi mihin Vilho oikein pyrki tällä kommentilla. Oliko Vilho tullut uusiin aatoksiin heistä? Halusiko Vilho naimisiin naisen kanssa? 

‘’Niin, pidät tilaa minun kanssasi, miehen’’, Vilho sanoo sanan miehen kuin se olisi jotain epämukavaa, ‘’joudut piilottelemaan kanssani muilta’’. 

‘’Vilho kuule, ain mä oon tienny et sää mies oot, se ei oo koskaan ol mulle ongelma’’, urho sanoo totiseen sävyyn, totta kai hän tahtoi olla niin kuin muutkin pariskunnat, mutta se ei vain nyt onnistunut ainakaan nyky-yhteiskunnassa. 

‘’äh, en minä sitä...’’, Vilho murahtaa, ‘’ Sitä vain, että jos tahdot vaikka Siirin kanssa niin…’’. Hiljaisempi mies miettii hetken, miten oikein muotoilisi sanat niin että ne ei kuulosta miltä ne kuulostavat. ‘’Enhän minä sinua voi estää’’. 

Keittiön täyttää hiljaisuus, Vilho katuu keskustelun aloittamista, kun katsoo mieheensä päin, joka näyttää surulliselta ja epäuskoiselta. Eihän tahtonut kuin sanoa sen, että hän hyväksyy sen, jos Urho tahtoo naisen elämäänsä, jotenkin se oli vain hukkunut Vilhon tunteman mielipahan alle, vääristyen Vilhon suusta karatessaan. 

‘’Mitä helvettiä Koskela’’, Urho huudahtaa, saaden Vilhon säpsähtämään hieman. Urho harvoin korotti ääntään, jos koskaan. Ja he eivät koskaan tapelleet mistään näin todellisesta asiasta. Mutta nyt Urhon kasvoilla paistoi selvästi ärtymys. 

‘’Ajattelin vain, että jos siis, jos se olisi jotain sellaista mitä haluaisit tehdä’’, Vilho yrittää korjata tilanteen, suoristaa vääristyneet sanansa, mutta hän huomaa, että ei ole tehnyt tilannetta yhtään paremmaksi sanoillaan. 

‘’nyt sää kuntelet mua, muuten ihan kunnolla’’, Urho painottaa, ‘’Mä en jaksa toitottaa tätä sulle aina, et sää ymmärrä et mää todella rakastan sua?’’. Vilhon ruumista polttaa häpeä, Urhon sanoissa kuuluu niin voimakasta surua, että ihan sattuu. Miksei hän vain pitänyt suutansa kiinni. 

‘’Mää en välitä kestää muusta niin, ku mä välitän. susta, mä haluun viettää mun elämän sun kanssa, siksi mää yhteistä tilaa ehotinkin’’. 

Vilho katsoo hiljaa miestään, yrittäen keksiä korjaavia sanoja, hiljaisuus on niin ylitsepääsemätön, sanat vain tarttuvat kurkkuun, häpeä kuristaa niin. 

‘’Ja ihan vaa tiioks sulle ja Haakaselle; Siirillä on jo miäs, et tein pitää joku muu, jolle mut naittaa’’, Urho ärähtää vielä. 

‘’En minä-’’, Vilho yrittää sanoa, mutta Urho puhuu hänen päällensä. 

‘’Jos sää vaa oot ny hiljaa, sen sää kuitenkin osaat parhaiten’’, Urho katuu sanojaan heti kun ne karkaavat hänen suustansa, ei, ei hänen pitänyt niin sanoa. Mutta ylpeys ja mieltä myllertävä viha eivät anna periksi, että voisi heti pyytää sanojaan anteeksi, sen sijaan hän nousee topakasti ylös penkiltä, samalla kaataen oman vesi lasinsa nurin. Se lietsoo enemmän hänen kiukkuaan. 

Hän tuntee ärsytyksen ja häpeän punan nousevan kasvoilleen, kun hän astuu vesilasin aiheuttamaan lätäkköön, villasukan kastuessa inhottavasti. Mutta, hän astelee eteiseen villasukan lätistessä märkänä lattiaa vasten. Hän laittaa saappaat jalkaan ja kutsuu Hetan luokseen. Hän ei juuri nyt halua jäädä samaan huoneeseen Vilhon kanssa. 

Ovi pamahtaa ja Urho on poissa. 

Vilho katsoo kohti ovea, sen pamahduksen kaikuessa vielä tämän korvissa. 

Nyt hän sen teki. Vilhon teki mieliä lähteä Urhon perään, mutta tietää, että tämä ei nyt juuri kuuntelisi tämän selityksiä ja anteeksi pyyntöjä. 

‘Jos sää vaa oot ny hiljaa, sen sää kuitenkin osaat parhaiten’, niin ehkä olisi ollut parempi, jos hän ei olisi alkanut koskaan puhua, ei tarvitsisi Urhon kuunnella tämän epävarmuuksia, eikä Vilho sanoisi koskaan mitään väärää.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof.


	3. Epävarmuutta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mökötystä ja pohdintaa.

Oksat napsahtelivat, ja poron jäkälät rutisevat, kun Urho rämpii äkäisenä talon takana alkavaan metsään. Heta tepsuttaa hänen edellään, kääntäen päätänsä hetkittäin katsoakseen isäntäänsä, joka oli selvästi poissa tolaltaan. Ärsytyksen puuska ei ollut vieläkään poissa, eikä asiaa todellakaan auttanut se, että hän meinasi, joka toinen askel kompastua polulla oleviin paksumpiin oksiin ja liukkaisiin sammaliin. Urhon teki mieli potkia joka ikistä oksaa ja kannon kulmaa mihin hän meinasi kompastua. 

Hän ei voi uskoa kuinka hölmö se hänen miehensä osaa olla aika-ajoin, miksei tämä saanut päähänsä sitä, että Urho rakastaa tätä eikä ole lähtemässä kenenkään matkaan. Vuoden he ovat olleet yhdessä täällä heidän tilallaan, ja vieläkin Vilho jaksaa epäillä tämän uskollisuutta. 

‘Minunhan tässä pitäisi epäillä’, Urho pohtii synkkänä, ‘Tällaista vaivaista jaksa kukaan’. Yhtä lailla hän voisi kehoittaa Vilhoa palaamaan takaisin Pentinkulmalle, jossa asiat olisivat luultavasti helpommin, ei ainakaan tarvitsisi kaitsea häntä. Mutta, ei hän sano näitä asioita Vilholle, hän tuntee sen miehen niin hyvin, että tietää että toinen moista edes ajattele. Miksei Vilho voi tehdä samoin? Luottaa sokeasti hänen sanaansa. 

Urho kompastuu, ja lentää pitkin pituutta märälle sammal mättäälle. 

‘Ei saatana’, Urho kiroaa ja rutistaa nyrkkiinsä tupollisen märkää sammalta. Hän tuhahtaa, ja nousee istumaan, siinähän on, polvet märkänä sammalmättäällä murehtimassa ja voivottelemassa kuten hermonsa menettänyt lapsi, kyllä hävettäisi, jos joku hänet näin näkisi. 

Heta tepastelee Urhon viereen ja nuolaisee tätä poskesta, Urho hymähtää. 

‘’Kotiakko sää meinasit?’’, Heta painaa kuononsa Urhon olkaan vasten, kerjäten silityksiä. 

Urho rapsuttaa Hetaa, ja miettii kotiin takaisin palaamista, miten hän oli tilanteen jättänyt. Vilho ei varmaan olisi sisällä, kun hän palaa, hän on varmasti navetalla murehtimassa hiljaa itsekseen. 

Urho nousee sammaleilta, ja lähtee kävelemään kotia kohti mahdollisimman hitaasti, ettei varmasti kompastuisi uudestaan ja tietenkin yrittäen venyttää aikaa Vilhon kohtaamiseen mahdollisimman paljon. Olisi ollut helpompaa sopia heti, ja vaihtaa anteeksi pyynnöt, mutta nyt kun aikaa on kulunut, tuntuu hyvin vaikealta muodostaa lauseita, jolla aloittaa edes koko keskustelu. 

Kun Urho astuu sisälle taloon, on vastassa hiljaisuus. Hän ei edes kysy tyhjyydeltä onko Vilho siellä vai ei, koska tietää ettei tämä ole. Niinpä hän ottaa saappaat jalasta, riisuu takkinsa, ja rientää keittiöön, kun hän muistaa pudonneen lasin. Mutta ei niinkään yllättävästi, lasi ei ole enää lattialla, ja vesikin on putsattu pois. Urho huokaisee, ja jää seisomaan keskelle keittiötä toimettomana. 

 

Ilta etenee hitaassa hiljaisuudessa, Urho pitää uunissa tulia yllä, ja lämmittää puuroa. Vaikka useampi tunti on jo kulunut, Vilhoa ei vieläkään kuulu takaisin, lopulta Urho luovuttaa. Hän jättää puurokattilan kuitenkin pöydän ääreen, olisihan Vilholla kuitenkin nälkä, kun tämä jossain vaiheessa sisälle uskaltautuisi. Urho vetäytyy heidän makuu huoneeseensa Heta kintereillään. 

Yöpaitaan sonnustauduttuaan hän kapuaa sänkyyn, ja huomaa, että Vilhon puolelta puuttuu tämän tyyny ja peitto. Urhon kurkkua kuristaa, hän ei siis aikonut nukkua Urhon vieressä tänä yönä. Jotenkin tämä oli pahinta, ei edes riitely vaan tämä ele. Ei hän uskonut, että he olisivat sylitysten tänä yönä nukkuneet, mutta ajatus eri huoneissa nukkumisesta ei edes käynyt hänen mielessään. 

Heta kipuaa sänkyyn, ja harppoo Urhon jalkojen yli Vilhon puolelle sänkyä ja käpertyy sinne nukkumaan. Tämä lievittää hieman avaran sängyn tuottaman yksinäisyyden puuskaa Urhossa. Eivät he olleet koskaan täällä Vilhon kanssa erikseen nukkuneet, silloinkin kun Rokka tuli käymään he yrittivät, mutta sekin oli päätynyt siihen, että he nukkuivat sylitysten. Miten outoa olisikaan aamulla herätä ilman Vilhoa vierellä. Hän makaa hiljaisuudessa, yhä alitajuntaisesti odotellen, että Vilho tulisi sisälle ja kapuaisi sänkyyn hänen viereensä. 

Kuluu vielä tunti ennen kuin ulko-ovelta kuuluu kolinaa Vilhon saapuessa takaisin taloon. Urho kuuntelee kuinka Vilho ottaa saappaat pois ja antaa niitten tömähtää lattialle, kuuntelee kuinka selvästi Vilho yrittää kävellä mahdollisimman hiljaa, yrittäen olla herättämättä häntä. Kuinka hitaasti tämä laskee halkoja, ilman ylimääräisiä kolinoita. Lattia narahtaa keittiössä. Urho tietää missä päin keittiötä Vilho on, hän voi nähdä melkein mielessään, kuinka Vilho on ottanut askeleen kohti heidän makuuhuonettaan. Urho pidättää huomaamatta hengitystään, kun hän kuuntelee jännittyneenä mitä Vilho aikaa tehdä. Hän huokaisee, kun kuulee miehensä kääntyvän ja kävelevän poispäin. 

 

Kuulu vieras huoneen jäykän oven narahdus, ja sen sulkeutuminen. 

 

Vilho istuutuu vierashuoneen sängynreunalle väsyneenä. Hän on huojentunut, että hieman pettynyt, ettei Urho ollut häntä keittiössä odottamassa. Huojentunut sen takia, että hän ei ole vieläkään keksinyt oikeita sanoja, jolla korjata tämä sotku, pettynyt siksi että mitä pidempään he eivät puhu toisilleen, sitä vaikeampaa se tulee olemaan. Hän tietää kyllä, että hänen pitää pyytää anteeksi, ja tietää miksi hänen pitää pyytää anteeksi, hänen ei olisi pitänyt kyseenalaistaa Urhon rakkautta, eikä piikitellä Siiristä hänelle. Mutta vaikka hän tietää nämä asiat, tuntuu kovin vaikealta sanoa ääneen anteeksi, mutta olisiko anteeksi pyyntö anteeksi pyyntö, jos se ei tuntuisi vaikealta, jos sitä ei oikeasti tarkoittaisi. 

Hilma pyörii lattialla Vilhon jaloissaan kerjäten kehräten huomiota, Vilho huokaisee. Ollapa kissa. 

Hän rapsuttaa Hilmaa lyhyesti, kunnes vetäytyy makaamaan sänkyyn, vaikka häntä ei uneta laisinkaa, vaikka kello hakkaa uhkaavasti jo kahtatoista. Sänky tuntuu kovalta ja kylmältä, niin kolkolta. Ja niin. Yksinäiseltä. 

Milloinkohan oli viimeksi nukkunut edes yksin, näin eristetyssä huoneessa yksin. Jos sairaalassa oloa ei lasketa niin sitten viimeksi Pentinkulmalla lomilla ollessaan. Hassua miten sitä on tottunut niin toisen läsnäoloon vierellään, että nukahtaminen yksinään tuntuu työläältä. Eihän Urho kaukana ollut, heidän välillään oli vain seinä. Ja jos Vilho oikein pinnisti, hän pystyi melkein kuulemaan kuinka Urho kääntää kylkeä heidän sängyssään. Olikohan Urholla vaikeuksia nukahtaa? Vilho ei tiedä lohduttaisiko se häntä, vai harmittaisiko häntä entistä enemmän koko riita, jos tietäisi. 

Katumus kaihersin Vilhon mieltä, miksi hän oli antanut lapsellisten tunteittensa ottaa valtaa. Kyllähän tiesi, ettei Urholla ja Siirillä mitään ollut, Urho ei häntä jättäisi, vaikka tämä niin haluaisikin niin tehdä. Sen verran lojaali tämä oli. Vilho vain tuntee joskus olonsa vaan niin kovin epävarmaksi ja jotenkin sotkuiseksi. Hän osaa ajatella järkevästi ja kypsästi kaikista asioista paitsi niistä, jotka liittyvät Urhoon, hänen kohdallaan tunteet ja ajatukset ryöppyävät ja sotkeutuvat tehden oikeista asioista vääriä ja vääristä oikeita. Hänen oma ontuva itsevarmuutensa ei paranna tilannetta laisinkaan, hänellä oli selvä tieto mitä hän pystyy tekemään ja tietty varmuus sodanaikana johtaessaan joukkuettaan, ampuessaan vihollisiaan harkitusti ja jopa silloinkin, kun hän viskasi kasapanoksen vihollisen bunkkeriin; mutta rakkauden suhteen hänellä ei ollut saman laista varmuutta, eihän uskonut niin itseensä kuin uskoi sodassa. Hän tietää vain sen, ettei ole koskaan rakastanut ketään niin kuin rakastaa Urhoa, eikä kukaan ole rakastanut häntä niin kuin Urho tätä rakastaa. 

Vilho kääntää kylkeä, ja hän puoliksi odottaa Urhon olevan toisella puolella petiä, hänen kasvoillensa on valahtanut tämän maantienharmaat hiukset, peittäen tämän kasvoja koristavan arviston, hänellä olisi huulet pienesti raollaan, ja hän tuhisisi pehmeästi. Mutta Urho ei ole siinä, kun hän kääntyy. Haluaisikohan Urho edes tämän vieressä enää nukkua, olihan hän ollut typerä. Pitkä huokaus karkaa tämän huulilta. Hilma hyppää sängylle tämän viereen ja kehrää tyytyväisenä asettuessaan hänen kylkeään vasten. 

‘’Taitaa olla niin Hilma, että me nukumme tässä huoneessa jonkun aikaa...’’, Vilho kuiskaa hiljaa kisalle, ja silittää tämän päätä. 

‘’Mau’’ 

''Tiedän''.

**Author's Note:**

> hurr durr, koulu on vienyt koko aikani, niin oon tätä pikku hiljaa rustaillu.  
> Plääneis on, että tätä osaa tulee kolme chapteria. (Eikä siinä vielä kaikki......) 
> 
> Samat varotukset kuten aina; Hietasen murre on täyttä tuskaa ja kirjotusvirheitä olen parhaani mukaan poistellut.  
> Kiidos kaikille jotka lukee tätä ficci sarjaa (oon huono vastaa kommenteihin koska oon kiusallinen mutta rakastan lukee niitä)


End file.
